Crashhopper
Crashhopper is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Crashhopper greatly resembles a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large hind limbs. He has the same green color scheme as Stinkfly. He has a large green horn and wears green overalls with black stripes all over. Crashhopper wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Powers and Abilities Due to his relatively long and muscular hind legs, Crashhopper is able to jump extremely long distances, leaving behind a shock wave. Crashhopper has a very hard and powerful horn-like skull which he uses as a battering ram. The shock wave created from Crashhopper's jumping is strong enough to crack concrete and push through a large number of giant ants that were on top of him as seen in It Was Them. Crashhopper is strong enough to lift and throw a Muroid. In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, he was strong enough to bounce Milleous around while jumping. Weaknesses A sticky goo (as of Mucilator) can leave Crashhopper unable to escape. Crashhopper's body is not shielded as it looks in So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies when a missile struck, he started to stroke the head showing he felt pain and how he was easily hurt by punches from Looma. In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, it was shown that Crashhopper can not jump from high altitudes as he was unable to jump from Khyber's Ship to Bellwood because it was too high. Omniverse *Crashhopper made his first appearance in It Was Them, **Crashhopper battled Dr. Animo's Mutant Ants and later Mucilator. *In So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, **Crashhopper redirected missiles from crashing to Earth. *In Hot Stretch, **Crashhopper failed to catch Ester. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, **Crashhopper was attacked by Mucilator, so he changed into Armodrillo. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, **Crashhopper battled Buglizard, who turned into Mucilator. *In Many Happy Returns, **Crashhopper was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Gone Fishin', **Crashhopper defeated the Krakken. *In Bros In Space, **Crashhopper battled the Muroids. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Crashhopper battled Milleous. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''It Was Them'' (first appearance) *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' *''Hot Stretch'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Gone Fishin''' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) *''Bros In Space'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Crashhopper is a playable alien character in the game (by 16-year-old Ben only). (DS and 3DS only) Naming and Translations Toys *4" Crashhopper *Crashhopper (Wind Up Figure) *Crashhopper 2 Inch Mini Figure *Crashhopper (DNA Alien) *3 Pack Toys Crashhopper versions: Mask, Omnitrix and Regular Trivia * As seen in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies and confirmed by Derrick, Ben enjoys jumping as Crashhopper.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/368540350001726953 *Every time Crashhopper jumps, a grasshopper-like sound is heard. **This sound effect also occurs when Crashhopper speaks. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens